Feliz Cumpleaños, Rukia
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: A ella no le gustaba su cumpleaños, todo porque casi nadie lo recordaba, y si lo recordaban no la felicitaban, pero él le dió un regalo que nunca nadie le pudiera dar. ICHIRUKI. Lean y comenten, porfa


_Nadia: OK! De nuevo otro IchiRuki! Vaya, creo que estos días ando inspirada…_

_Hikari: Más inspirada para esto que para tu tarea, nee-san ¬¬u_

_Nadia; Ay Hikari, en lo que piensas, eso es lo que menos importa! Bueno, aquí otro fic, sé que es adelantado al cumpleaños de Rukia-faltan como 7 o 8 meses, pues es el 14 de enero-pero tenía esta idea luego de unos días, aparte de que quise aprovechar que era el cumpleaños de una amiga para hacerlo ^^U_

_Hikari: __**MagAnzu 16 felicidades, one-chan! :D**_

_Nadia: Y bueno, a pesar de que mi querida USB murió he tenido inspiración xD, lo cual es extraño pues si no tengo música el cerebro no me trabaja…_

_Hikari: Recordando! __**NI BLEACH NI SUS PERSONAJES NOS PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO-SAMA. QUIEN TIENE TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLAMENTE MERA COINCIDENCIA…**_

_Nadia: Quisiera de regalo un Ichigo o un Byakuya *-*_

_Hikari: Nee-san ¬¬…_

_Nadia: Ay como chin…jodes! ¬¬#...ok vamos al fic…ptm no me dejan tener mis ensoñaciones_

[+]

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, RUKIA.**

Despertó de su sueño, una cara de melancolía mesclada con molestia apreció de repente, intentó quitarla para poder empezar de nuevo con la rutina de ahora su "nueva vida". Se vistió con ese uniforme color grisáceo, tendió su cama, tomó sus libros junto con la mochila, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de al lado abriendo la puerta, pero se sorprendió de lo que vio, o mejor dicho a quien no vio. Él no estaba ahí.

Pensó que estaría dormido, como siempre, o quizá duchándose, vistiéndose, o desayunando en ese momento, aunque el pensamiento más lógico era que se había marchado sin ella, como era de esperarse, no era muy bueno verles juntos, mucho menos salir de la misma casa o yendo juntos a la escuela, lo tomarían como sospechoso. Pero con el ahora argumento de que estaba en la casa solo por "asilo" sería suficiente para callar comentarios.

Con un suspiro de resignación, caminó hacia la planta de abajo en dirección a la perta, sin llamar la atención de los que ahó vivían salió de aquella casa, emprendiendo camino hacia el instituto.

Mantenía la cabeza un poco baja durante su transcurso, ese no era su día, no le agradaba en lo absoluto ¿Cómo a alguien no le puede agradar su cumpleaños? No es que fuera por recordar su edad, le importaba un comino tener casi un centenar de años a pesar de su apariencia, pero entonces ¿Por qué no le agradaba ese día? Para una chica humana sería el día más especial del año, se emocionaría, haría una fiesta a la cual invitaría a sus amigos…Ahí estaba el problema, no había nadie que recordara ese día.

No porque tampoco le importase, pero saber que un Shinigami no tiene porque mostrar sus sentimientos en la mayoría de las ocasiones le frustraba, y tenía que tragarse todo con ese maldito orgullo que cargaba.

Su querido Nii-sama no le llamaría o algo por el estilo, un capitán no perdería el tiempo en sencilleces, pensó que diría él como excusa; ¿Renji? De igual manera estaría ocupado en su trabajo de teniente, pasaría lo mismo con su capitán Ukitake, no quería molestarle sabiendo su salud y bueno, no es que él no le tuviera aprecio a la oji violeta, sino que para ella eso era innecesario, y algo por parte de sus tenientes, ese par de tontos…ni hablar.

Prefirió callárselo, a casi la mayoría de los del Gotei 13, y en el mundo humano, en el que ahora estaba, no diría palabra alguna, apenas y quienes sabían era la familia de los Kurosaki, a quienes difícilmente logró convencer de que no le dieran regalos o le hicieran alguna fiesta o "X" cosa, ni siquiera Inoue, su ahora amiga lo sabía, "no había necesidad"…se repetía siempre cada año, cada lustro, era algo triste.

Llegó al instituto, entró al salón y, como era de esperarse, Keigo saludándole de aquella manera tan enérgica y que a veces le incomodaba, pero estaba bien, era solo un simple chico. Se sentó en su lugar, poniendo a sus pies la mochila, recargando su cabeza sobre su mano apoyada en el pupitre, mirando a todos lados. Vio a Ishida, tan retirado como siempre, Inoue hablando con Arisawa y el resto de las chicas, a Chad con Keigo, Mizuiro…pero faltaba alguien ¿Dónde estaba Ichigo? Se preguntó al no verlo por ningún lado, ¿Qué no se supone que había salido antes que ella? Se preocupó, no estaría peleando con un Hollow, de ser eso su teléfono hubiese sonado o sentiría el reaitsu de él, con eso de que el baka de Ichigo no podía ni siquiera controlar su propia energía espiritual dispersándola por todo Karakura, así que le tranquilizó saber que esa teoría estaba descartada.

Sin embargo, no lo había visto desde la noche anterior, en que discutieron por una estupidez como siempre, ahora Ichigo se había pasado de la raya, y Rukia no quería ni verlo, se había encerrado en el carto que compartía con Karin y Yuzu, poniendo seguro por dentro para que él no intentara abrirle.

**+++flash back+++**

-¡Si serás idiota, Ichigo! ¡Te dije que no te entrometieras en mi pelea!-le espetó la chica de menuda estatura ante la ignorancia propiciada del joven de cabellos crispados, él se había interpuesto entre ella y un Hollow, era su pelea, pero él arruinó todo sintiéndose el héroe y quitándole su trabajo.

-Deja que quejarte ¿quieres?-dijo él como si lo que dijera ella fuera lo más trivial y sin sentido del mundo-Agradece que no saliste herida y que te salve, enana…

Entonces recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de Rukia.

-¡¿AHORA QUE MIERDAS TE HICE COMO PARA QUE ME GOLPEES EL CULO?-vociferó el joven de ojos cafés ante la agresividad de la pelinegra.

-¡Te dije que yo me encargaría! ¡ERA MI BATALLA!-protestó de nuevo-¿Qué a caso no pudiste quedarte ahí y esperar a que las cosas se complicaran o a que yo misma te pidiera ayuda? ¡No me hagas una inútil, Ichigo!

-¡Tú eras la que quería que hiciera el trabajo de Shinigami! ¡Ahora no me vengas con estupideces y cállate!-había tocado el punto débil de Rukia-Tu fuiste la que me hiso Shinigami Sustituto ¿Qué no? Ahora aguántate, que mientras ya no sea un adolescente normal tendré que hacer esto hasta que me muera…

Había herido sin intención, sin darse cuenta el sensible pero orgulloso corazón de la joven Kuchiki, sabía que él ya no era un chico normal todo por conocerla, lo había arrastrado a ese estilo de vida tan cruel que ella llevaba y poniendo su existencia en peligro, imperdonable.

No se escuchó más que el simple portazo de la puerta de su cuarto y otro después proveniente del de sus hermanas, un clic y el "¿eh?" de un Ichigo confundido, que miró desconcertado la puerta, dándose cuenta de lo que causó su comentario.

-Rukia…yo…-dijo ahora más calmado habiendo cambiado su semblante a uno más sereno y hablando con algo de preocupación.

-Déjame en paz, idiota…-se escuchó la voz cortada de la joven pelinegra, sentada en cuclillas y agachando la cabeza apoyándola sobre sus rodillas, él era un idiota, pero aún así le hacía ver sus verdades, pero entonces ¿Por que le dolía que le dijera semejante cosa?... prefirió dormirse de una vez a tener que soportar esa molestía.

**+++fin del flash back+++**

Las clases transcurrieron velozmente, ya se había acostumbrado a su estilo de vida de estudiante de la preparatoria de Karakura, no era tan diferente a la Academia de Shinigamis, claro que ahí no había Zanpacktous o duros entrenamientos sobre como usar el Kidou, pero aún así no había gran diferencia. Comenzaba a atardecer, caminaba por la acera a unas cuantas casas de llegar a la de los Kurosaki, se detuvo casi en seco, pensando en lo ocurrido anoche, se decidiría a pedirle disculpas al idiota de Ichigo, se dio cuenta de que no tuvo sentido enojarse todo por un estúpido Hollow, eso haría, claro, si es que él ya estaba en casa.

Volvió con su paso, y llegando a la casa, entró por la puerta principal, subió por las escaleras camino a la habitación de Ichigo, entró pero luego se se descepcionó. Suspiró y cayó en sí rendida en la cama del pelinaranja, él no estaba, así que qué mas daba echarse un rato en esa cama, ella sabía perfectamente que eso a él le molestaba, y mucho, aparte de que más de una vez lo había hecho a propósito para hacerlo enojar, pero ahora ni eso le hacía gracia ya.

Se levantó y, con desgano, tiró la mochila al filo de la puerta del armario, mirando por toda la habitación ¿ahora donde estaba Kon? ¿Aparte de Ichigo, ese endemoniado y pervertido peluche también se había idio? ¡Vaya sorpresa! Debe de estar persiguiendo chicas o algo, pensó. Le importó lo más mínimo que estuvieran haciendo ambos en ese momento, ya no quería saber nada del mundo, dio un enorme suspiro de fastidio y abrió la puerta del armario, sin esperar lo que había del otro lado.

-¡Sorpresa!-se escuchó una voz un tanto…como decirlo, falsa, como si se tratase de un payaso, pensó que era Kon en ese entonces, y se había preparado para recibirlo con una patada-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- pero lo que vió no era ese peluche en forma de león, lo que vio también era un peluche, pero ese le era tan…adorable, lo sabía, lo estaba presenciando: Era un Chappy.

-I-Ichigo…-tartamudeó la joven de cabellos oscuros y parpadeando una y otra vez, se frotó los ojos para comprobar lo que estaba viendo, si, sin duda alguna, era un Chappy enorme, casi de más de la mitad de su estatura, entonces fue cuando se descontroló-¡CHAAAAPPYYYY!-chilló feliz abrazando el enorme conejo de felpa que tenía Ichigo en sus manos, este no dudó en soltárselo, pues de lo contrario quien sabe de que sería capaz la pequeña enana.

Rukia frotaba su rostro en el enorme muñeco con las mejillas sonrojadas de felicidad, abrazando cada vez más fuerte el peluche que tenía en brazos. Pero su embelesamiento con el adorable conejo se esfumó al notar con quien estaba en ese momento, volviendo a su semblante normal pero con una gran vergüenza por dentro. Dejó de chillar como una niña caprichosa después de haber conseguido su muñeco y vio al joven dentro del armario, él estaba… ¡¿riéndose?

-¡Maldita enana!-se quejó Ichigo sobándose la cabeza luego de haber recibido un fuerte sape por parte de la pequeña Shinigami-¡¿Todavía que te regalo ese horrible muñeco me golpeas? ¡Estás loca!

-¡¿Yo loca? ¡Entonces dime porque te estabas riendo!-ordenó la oji violeta con una venita en su cien

-Pues de la cara de tonta que hiciste cuando estabas abrazando a ese feo conejo…-dijo Ichigo como si nada-¿qué no es obvio?

El silencio reinó por unos instantes, ninguno dijo nada, Rukia tenía que hacer cumplir su objetivo pero entonces le era difícil articular palabra alguna. Apretó con la mano el muñeco fuertemente y entonces, al abrir la boca, iba a comenzar a hablar.

-Ichigo…yo…quiero discul…-no terminó su frase, algo la había callado en ese milisegundo, cuando menos se había dado cuenta ya tenía al pelinaranaja besándole tímidamente los labios, un beso bastante inofensivo, sencillo, tímido pero algo duradero. Luego de casi 5 segundos o más, Ichigo le dejó en paz los labios y la miró como se sonrojaba en frente de él.

-Bien…ahora dime qué me ibas a decir-comenzó el de ceño fruncido ahora con un poco leve a la pequeña Kuchiki sin habla, esperando lo que iba a decirle antes de besarle.

-Etto…yo…bueno, lo que quería decirte es…-decía Rukia con el rostro aún sonrojado y escondiéndolo con el peluche de Chappy-Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de anoche, fue muy estúpido de mi parte haber iniciado la pelea por algo tan…tonto-Ichigo solo la miró algo extrañado, pero después desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar, sonriendo a medias.

-Con que era eso…-dijo en un tono apenas audible para luego regresar su vista hacia la chica-Descuida, no tienes porqué disculparte…Creo que debería dejar que te defendieras sola más seguido…-comentó él, haciendo que Rukia le mirara asombrada, ¡Ichigo estaba actuando maduro! Era algo extraño…pero no le importó.

-De acuerdo…-articuló ella.

-Bueno, es tu cumpleaños, así que tendrías que celebrarlo de alguna manera…

-No hace falta…-sinceró la oji violeta

-Vamos no seas tan amargada-otro golpe de parte de Kuchiki.

-¡¿A quien llamas amargada?

-¡Vamos no es para tanto! No te enojes…Ven, vamos por un pastel, pero tienes que dejar a Chappy-entonces Rukia hiso de las suyas con su actuación, poniendo cara de perrito a medio morir, haciendo que Ichigo hiciera una mueca de desagrado-¡Bien, llévalo! Pero yo no lo cargaré-condicionó, entonces Rukia asintió.

-Gracias, Ichigo-dijo la orgullosa shinigami cargando su regalo y saliendo de la habitación, ocultando una sonrisa entre la cabeza del muñeco.

-No hay de qué, enana.

**FIN**

[+]

_Nadia: Ok…les gusto? Espero que si…AH! Ya me aburrí –w-u_

_Hikari: tu diario…me compras un Chappy? *n*_

_Nadia: No, salen muy caros ¬¬…apenas y estoy saliendo de mi crisis de bolsillo…ejem…por favor, dejen review, eso me dará un año más de vida y si les gustó el fic, no duden en darle clic a favoritos, me darán tan siquiera un día más de vida ^.^_

_Hikari: Nos vamos, esperamos comentarios…Matta-ne!_


End file.
